The use of networks and mobile networks has grown exponentially in recent years. Networks transmit blocks of data between locations on the networks called nodes. As the complexity, and number of nodes on a network goes up, so does the risk of collisions on the network. Adapting the time-to-live of nodes in a network can both decrease the probability of collisions and increase the efficiency with which network resources are used. Accordingly, there is a need for on-demand adaptation of packet time-to-live in time-slotted barrage relay networks.